In the related art, one or more target areas within a video image are defined and then replaced with alternate images appropriate to specific viewer groups or geographical regions. For example, billboards at a ground or arena of a major sporting event are observed as part of a television broadcast, and these target areas are electronically substituted by alternate images that are more appropriate for a particular country or region. In particular, such a system is useful to create multiple television feeds each having different electronically generated advertisement content which is tailored according to an intended audience.
WO2001/58147 (Rantalainen) describes a method for modifying television video images, wherein a billboard or other visible object is identified with non-visible electromagnetic radiation, such as infra-red light.
WO2009/074710 (Rantalainen) describes a further method for modifying television video images by determining a shared area where the intended target area is overlapped by added graphics (e.g. graphics overlays) with a predetermined graphics percentage of coverage and substitute content is added according to the residual percentage of coverage not covered by the added graphics.
WO2012/143,596 (Suontama) describes a method of detecting which graphics elements, if any, have been added at any given time in frames of a video signal.
Considering the related art, there is still a difficulty in providing a reliable and effective mechanism for detecting a target area within a video image where content is to be replaced. In particular, there is still a difficulty in accurately and efficiently defining the target areas of the images which are to be replaced.
It is now desired to provide an apparatus and method which addresses these, or other, limitations of the current art, as will be appreciated from the discussion and description herein.